The embodiments described herein relate generally to an electric machine, and more specifically, to a kit and method associated with motors including brushless motors, both AC and DC, including induction motors and those having radially embedded permanent magnet rotors.
Among the various types of electric machines are permanent magnets. For example, a brushless direct current (BLDC) motor may include a plurality of permanent magnets coupled to an exterior surface of a rotor core. Typically, the permanent magnets are coupled to the exterior surface of the rotor core using an adhesive and/or an outer retaining covering. This coupling between the permanent magnets and the rotor core must resist forces exerted on the permanent magnets during high speed rotation tending to separate the permanent magnets from the motor.
Motors of all types including motors including brush and brushless motors, both AC and DC, including induction motors and motors including brush and brushless motors, both AC and DC, including induction motors and brushless direct current (BLDC) motors including electronically commutated motors (ECM) are manufactured and sold in a large variety of sizes and horsepower. The components of each of these sizes in each of the motor types are different, being engineered and optimized for that particular type and size of motor.
The particular sizes of each motor type have been standardized by various government and industry organizations in several major industrial nations. For example in the United States of America, the National Electrical Manufacturers' Association, NEMA, has standardized motors by various NEMA sizes, including for example NEMA sizes: NEMA 42, NEMA 48 and NEMA 56.
Since each component of each motor size of each motor type is different, each such component must be manufactured in separate lots with separate tooling. Further sub assembly and final assembly of the components of each motor size of each motor type must similarly be assembled in separate lots with separate tooling. The need for the many separate components, tooling and manufacturing lots as well as the need for the associated in process and final inventory of these components and subassemblies increases substantially the costs of all motors.
The present invention is directed to alleviate at least some of these problems with the prior art.